


Somethin' About Wild Horses

by huntvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntvr/pseuds/huntvr





	Somethin' About Wild Horses

[**Somethin' About Wild Horses**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2582177) (10654 words) by [**missbip0lar**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Brief mentions of Castiel/Others and Dean/Others  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Gabriel (Supernatural), Becky Rosen, Charlie Bradbury, Meg Masters  
Additional Tags: pornstars AU, Rivalry, Explicit Sexual Content, they're pornstars what do you expect, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Bottom Castiel, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, I'm sure there's lots more that I'm forgetting, Panty Kink, Snowballing  
Summary:

“Guys, _please,_ ” Gabriel says. “This video has been requested literally thousands of times, by both of your fans. All of our viewers know how much you two hate each other, and everyone wants to know how that will affect a scene. Personally, I think you could both learn a thing or two from one another. You’re gonna have to put the bad vibes on hold for, like, three days, okay? Just until we finish shooting the scene. And then, if you still wanna rip each other’s throats out, I’ll film that, too.”


End file.
